justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
TRTF5= Charles Takaliken was the oldest son of Gron and Lynda, the older brother of Jackson and the uncle of Carson. He is a major character that makes various appearances in the Minigames of The Return to Freddy's 5. Appearence Charles appears to be a little boy, with fair white skin along with cyan-colored eyes and dark brown hair. Charles also appears to be wearing a yellow and white striped T-Shirt along with some blue jeans and grey shoes. Much like BFP, he is commonly seen crying. Minigames In the "December 23th" Minigame, Charles is seen inside his family's car with his mother and younger brother, waiting for their dad to celebrate an early Christmas for the kids. After Gron arrives and enters the car, they are car crashed and severaly injured by Alison with his blue car. Eventually, Charles will begin to sorrow due to the incident, and thus ending the minigame. In the "KILL HER" Flashback, Charles and his family are seen fainted on a nurse bed each, while the player controls a Fake Doctor from Alison's gang. After the Fake Doctor destroys his mother's life support, the minigame will end. In the "December 24th" Minigame, Charles is seen celebrating Christmas with his dad, while he is playing with his toys, Gron gives him a present: a fedora. In an "December 25th" Minigame, you take control Charles alone at his house. Gron leaved a note, wich the player can read by clicking space, that reads "Dear Charles, daddy won't be home for a very long time... I did some things that I can't exactly explain to you since you are too young to understand. I'm sorry my little one, I will be back... soon... - Your daddy". To end the minigame, the player you must walk to the unopened gift located near the christmas tree. In the "December 28th" Flashback, where you control Gron as he comes back to his house after four days of absence, Charles is seen on his house with a noose hanged on his neck, with tears covering his head. Upon pressing the space bar over a note on the floor, an image of the note will appear reading: "I'M SORRY DADDY". After a while, Gron will start to cry over his son's suicide and the minigame will end. In "The past..." Minigame, Charles is seen inside Frankburt's Pizza with other kids who are being entertained by the animatronics. The player needs to walk to a door to exit the minigame. While heading to the door, you'll see his dad in his office, his dad watches over him, before shutting the blinds over his window. After entering the door, the minigame ends. In the "abandoned..." Minigame, you'll again take control of him, in an abandoned location, where you'll see parts of animatronics, and his dad inside of Torture Golden Lockjaw. After touching Torture Golden Lockjaw, the minigame ends. In "The horrrible truth..." Minigame, again, you'll take control of him, in Fredbear's Family Diner. While walking to the Show Stage, you'll see that the screen kepts flashing the word IT'S ME. When the player gets to the Show Stage area, Gron will appear entertaining children. Later, Charles will put an Torture Golden Lockjaw head in Gron's, while gron cries, and will start to bleed. The minigame ends with Torture Golden Lockjaw jumpscaring the player. |-|TRTF: The Dreadful Truth= Charles is a minor character that appears in Chapter 2 of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. Charles was Gron and Lynda's oldest son, Jackson's older brother and Carson's uncle. Biography On December 23rd of 1943, Charles's father: Gron was getting ready to take Charles along with his little brother Jackson, and his wife Lynda to go to GPD for an early Christmas celebration! However, his father’s boss, Alison wouldn’t let this be a normal day for them. Alison was still furious at Gron for tampering with The Machine. He was thirsty for revenge. So as Charles and the rest of his family were getting ready in the car, Alison purposely smashed his car straight into Gron’s, severely injuring the whole family. Several hours later, Charles and the rest of his family woke up in a hospital, where it was announced that Charles’s little brother Jackson would have to be taken away into a foster family due to the fact that Gron could no longer properly take care of him due to his many injuries, however Charles had the choice if he wanted to stay with his father or not, since he was old enough, so Charles decided to stay with his father. However, Gron couldn’t bare to have to see his own child see him in so much pain, physically and mentally. So Gron decided it would be best if he left Charles for a couple days until he got better. On December 25th, Charles found a little note left by his father that read “Dear Charles, daddy won’t be home for a very long time… I did some things that I can't exactly explain to you since you are too young to understand. I'm sorry my little one, I will be back... soon... - Your daddy". Charles had no clue what to do alone now with his father gone. He only knew so much, he wasn’t ready for this. Several days later, Charles eventually committed suicide by hanging himself with a noose. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigames JESTERSANE3.png| JESTERSANE4.png| JESTERSANE5.png| JESTERPRESENT1.png| JESTERPRESENT2.png| JESTERPRESENT3.png| JESTERSONEMPTYROOM1.png| x5IIBd9.jpg eEuyNdw.jpg HPGFm4x.jpg sbepAa3.jpg DAMTlAn.jpg NXiOu4G.jpg 6Ev4fu9.jpg oPS2fIv.jpg ITSME1.png ITSME2.png ITSME3.png ITSME5.png ITSME4.png ITSME6.png Flashback02-3.png|Charles dead after commiting suicide by hanging himself with a noose in the December 28th Flashback. Flashback03-1.png|Charles fainted on a nurse bed at a hospital with his family and a Fake Doctor in the KILL HER Flashback. CorruptGame01.png|Charles cheering at his newly born brother with his parents during the first "corrupt" minigame. Sprites Groncar.png|Charles with his younger brother and mother inside their car during the "December 23th" Minigame. Groncar1.png|Charles and his whole family inside their car. Output pEX22j.gif|Charles and his whole family inside their car while its starting up. Groncar5.png|Charles and his whole family majorly injured inside their damaged car. Output oHgwP2.gif|Charles crying over his and his family's injuries. Bfp.gif|Charles' animation while he is playing with his toys, as seen in the "December 24th" Minigame. Webp.net-gifmaker (16).gif|Charles' animation when he opens his father's gift. Output vDp54w.gif|Charles' sprite in the "December 25th" Minigame. output_Y3aqNA.gif|Charles' sprite in the minigames labelled as "The past...", "abandoned..." and "The horrible truth...". Dead son.png|Charles hung by a noose, as seen in the 'December 28th Flashback. Son older.png|Charles fainted on a nurse bed, as seen in the "KILL HER" Flashback. newborn's_brother.png|Charles' sprite in the first "corrupt" minigame. IMSORRYDADDY.png|Charles' suicide note. Charles Charles Charles Charles Charles Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth